


Instant crush; instantly crushed

by cian1675



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Dance choreographers, Feelings, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i think, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung doesn’t believe in love. At least, not for himself.</p><p>So he gives up on it.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>Or, the AU in which Jinyoung and Yugyeom are dancers turned choreographers who meet again after five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant crush; instantly crushed

0.

Jinyoung doesn’t believe in love. At least, not for himself. He’s seen the way others love, knows it in theory, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to love. Not for long, anyway. No matter how strong his initial feelings are, he always loses interest eventually.

So he gives up. He gives up looking, he gives up dating.

He gives up on love.

 

 

I.

Jinyoung doesn’t expect to see Yugyeom. To be fair, Yugyeom doesn’t look like he had expected Jinyoung to be the new choreographer either. Too bad. Life sucks. He’ll learn to deal with it.

(Whether he’s referring to himself or Yugyeom, Jinyoung isn’t sure.)

“Park Jinyoung-ssi,” Yugyeom says after a while. They can only ignore each other for so long. Jinyoung’s here to assist Yugyeom in a dance choreography for the graduating students in the school, and it’s work after all. They can be professional.

“Kim Yugyeom-ssi. Nice to see you again. It’s been a few years now, hasn’t it?”

“Five,” Yugyeom mutters under his breath, and Jinyoung pretends he doesn’t hear it. He walks to the CD player and takes out the disc inside. It’s Daft Punk. Instant crush. Just one song.

How appropriate.

 

 

II.

Yugyeom’s a better dancer now than he remembers. Jinyoung’s mature enough to admit it’s envy (and a bit of jealousy) he’s feeling right now, as Yugyeom demonstrates the 4 bars of dance he’s already put together while Jinyoung had been late. The moves are fluid, deceivingly simple but requiring a lot of technique to do.

“Don’t you think it’s too much for the students to learn?”

Yugyeom takes his comment with more grace than Jinyoung would ( _hadn’t he always?_ ). His already slightly sweaty hair flops when he nods, modifying the moves mid-step to something more manageable. Jinyoung just remains where he is, by the CD player. It’s only when he’s bringing his hands up to robotically clap does he realize he had left the CD still around his index finger.

He removes it, then walks over to Yugyeom. Without a word, he mimics Yugyeom’s moves earlier, but instead of ending it after 4 bars, Jinyoung adds another 2 bars of choreography. Yugyeom takes it in, repeats the 6 bars and adds another 2. They don’t talk.

But they get roughly half the dance choreographed anyway.

 

 

III.

Yugyeom used to stick to him when they first met. That was a really long time ago, before Yugyeom realized how well he could dance, and the little boy then had looked up to Jinyoung practicing his moves on an empty basketball court. The man in front of him now couldn’t be further from the little boy he had known, but then again, Jinyoung isn’t exactly the same person he used to be either.

For one, they’re both better dancers now. Yugyeom got smoother, Jinyoung more precise, but somehow they still know how to work around each other’s choreography choices. They spend an hour revising the first half of the dance they had made, still not speaking, just wordlessly responding to the other’s movements.

When they stop dancing, Jinyoung unzips his bag, digging around for a towel, but before he finds it, Yugyeom dumps a fresh one on top of his bag and leaves the room.

The gesture is oddly familiar, and Jinyoung’s hit by the sudden realization that maybe he’s the only one who had changed.

 

 

IV.

Most of the day goes by, just them working on the dance silently. Eventually, it’s not Yugyeom who breaks the silence, but him.

“Are we going to keep working like this? Without talking?”

Yugyeom looks up in surprise. Jinyoung is too, that he had succumbed first, talked first. But it’s already done, so he just says, “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look, hyung?”

 _That look like you’re a puppy who got kicked. That look like you’re interested in anything I have to say. That look like I’m still someone you admire, even though you’ve grown to exceed what I can do._ Jinyoung can say any of those things, but instead he chooses the easiest one.

“Don’t call me hyung. I’m not your hyung.”

 

 

V.

It’s a cat and mouse game they play. A stalemate. Things never go anywhere, but it doesn’t stop either of them from trying anyway.

At least Yugyeom has a motivation. _Had_. Past tense.

(Jinyoung shouldn’t assume the guy still feels the same way he had five years ago.)

Jinyoung though, he’s not sure why he’s playing this dangerous game. He’s given up on love already. He shouldn’t be leading Yugyeom on. But he does anyway.

(Yes, _does_ as in present tense, not did.)

 

 

VI.

They’ve still barely exchanged any words, but somehow Yugyeom lets Jinyoung get too close to him. There’s a palm against his chest, but that’s the only indication that Yugyeom’s unwilling, so Jinyoung gets closer still. The first brush of lips is light, fleeting, but the ones that follow are anything but.

They’re still in the dance studio, the room smelling like sweat, but it’s familiar, like the body under his hands. So Jinyoung closes his eyes, and lets his body move from learned habits.

He’s dragging a hand through Yugyeom’s damp hair, slightly tugging, when instead of baring his throat like he’s always done, Yugyeom resists the motion.

“No.”

A single word, but Yugyeom’s serious. Jinyoung can see it in his eyes. So he lets go.

 

 

VII.

“I’m not doing this again,” Yugyeom says. “I’m not going to repeat the same mistake I made five years ago.”

Whether he’s convincing himself or Jinyoung, Jinyoung isn’t sure. But Jinyoung stands a good distance apart, because he can respect a no when he hears one.

“Okay.”

“That’s all you’ve got to say? _Okay?_ ”

There’s a trace of bitterness in Yugyeom’s voice that he’s never heard before. Instead of reflecting on the fact, all Jinyoung thinks is, _he sounds too much like me_.

But aloud, Jinyoung says, “Yeah. That’s all I have to say. You said no. I’m respecting that.”

A choked sound between incredulous laughter and a grunt escapes Yugyeom’s lips, before they turn up sardonically although his eyes grow sad, “Still the same old Jinyoung screwing with me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

(This is perhaps the most truthful statement Jinyoung’s uttered today.)

 

 

VIII.

“That’s a lousy answer, but why did I even expect anything else?”

Jinyoung recognizes the look on Yugyeom’s face as self-pity, but it’s not a good look on him.

Hesitating for two seconds before he figures the guy’s due more truth that he had given, Jinyoung replies, “Because you think you’re in love with me.”

Instead of anger, Yugyeom’s mouth twists into a bitter grimace, and he says ever so softly, “Fuck you.”

It’s probably just as well that Yugyeom knows not to expect anything from Jinyoung even as he hopeless anticipates anyway, because Jinyoung says the worse thing he can.

“You’ve already rejected my offer to fuck.”

 

 

IX.

It’s not love he feels, Jinyoung knows. It’s something else. A mockery of love, an instantaneous chemical reaction that fades as quickly as it comes. He’s tried it out on enough people to know that whatever it is that he feels, it never lasts.

But the feelings he has for Yugyeom are simultaneously not-love and something more, because there’s a twist in his chest when he opens the door and leaves Yugyeom still sitting in the dance studio.

 

 

X.

Jinyoung doesn’t believe in love. At least, not for himself.

But he does believe that love exists. There’s even a part of him that hopes that Yugyeom finds love, just…

(Just not with him, because Jinyoung doesn’t know how to love enough.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard of Daft Punk's Instant Crush, I would recommend you try listening to it, because it's the song that set the mood of this fic. The title is also modified from the song title. 
> 
> Anyway, I felt like writing something different, and this is rather short, but I kind of like it. The Yugnior interactions are always a bit like a cat and mouse game that I never quite know what to feel about so I channeled it all into writing. I'll love to know what you think of this fic, please leave me kudos/comments if you've enjoyed!
> 
> P.S.: This fic started with a 0. and ended with a X. for a reason. XOXO.


End file.
